The Mystery Twins Most Rememberable Summer
by uncontainedfatalgaming01
Summary: Mable and Dipper find new friends and relationships deeper then the ones they had before.
1. Chapter 1

Dipper and Mables Most Rememberable Couple Weeks

Chapter 1:Monday

"Hey, Mable where are you going?"Asked Dipper before Mable ran out the door.

"I'm going to hang out with Pacifica." Said an exited Mable.

"Oh, I forgot you guys are friends." Said Dipper

"Yeah, So ill be back." Said Mable.

"Huh, I might as well go somewhere too."Said a bored Dipper.

"Hey, Dipper theres someboby outside too see you." Said Stan

"Who is it?" Dipper then ran down stairs to see a boy with red hair, red eyes, a blue t-shirt purple shorts,and a red hat.

"Hey, Dipper." Said The Boy.

"Airin, I havent seen you in soo long." Said Dipper

"Yeah, Im staying here for two weeks. Your Gruncle said I can stay."

"Oh, Then ill show you to me and Mables room."

Meanwhile Mable was Talking with Pacifica at her house.

"Hey, Mable do you have a crush." Asked Pacifica.

"No, not right now do you." Asked Mable getting in Pacificas Face.

"Yes I do."

"Who is it!"

"It's..."

"Its who."

"Its Dipper."

"Wow you like Dipper thats awesome you should so ask him out."

"But im scared he may not like me."

"I think you guys are the perfect couple. Ill help you get him."

"Thank You, But how."

"You need to come with us on an adventure tommorow okay."

"Okay, Ill ask him as soon as I get home."

After She was taken home she rushed into her room."Dipper can.." She started until she saw Airin

"Oh, Hey Mable meet my friend his name is Airin."

"Airin"Said Mable

"Yes."He said as if being asked something.

"Oh, Nothing. I was just talking and saying your name."

"Cool" Said a smiling Airin.

"Hey, Dipper come with me real quick." Said Mable.

"Okay."The two then left to another room."Whats up Mable." Asked Dipper

"Your friend is hot, can I date him."

"Well actually he is a awesome guy and I think you guys would be perfect together."

"Really"

"Yeah, Just make sure that you dont ask him too soon he just got out of a bad relationship."

"Thanks Bro."She then hugged him."also can we take Pacifica on a adventure with us tommorow."

"Okay"They all then went to sleep except for Airin how went downstairs to get some warm milk when Mable followed him.

"Hey, What are you doing." Asked Mable

"Just getting some milk but im happy you came down."

"Why?"

"Beacause I never got to talk to you."

"Oh what do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about you."

"Oh, I love my pig waddles the coler pink and sweaters."

"Oh thats cool I love the color pink as well because i am the pink pony prince."

Mable then thought."Wow, Hes So amazing.""Tell about yourself."

"I love the colors pink blue and white, pigs, ponys and sandwhiches."

"Okay Pink Pony Prince."Mable then looked and when she said that she saw a tear go down Airins Face."Are you okay?

"Yeah, its just my girlfriend used to call me that."

"Your ex is stupid."

"Why do you say that."

"Because she left you."

"Thanks, Mable."

"Oh, Hey why do you have a big"

"Oh yeah hes my friend Jeffrey hes stuffed i know its stupid."

"No its not I think its cool"

"Thank You."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own Gravity Falls

"Hey, guys so where are we going?"Asked Pacifica as she got out of her car.

"Where going into a cave to find the authors second cave."Said Dipper

"Oh, and who is this boy"Asked Pacifica as she looked at Airin.

"Thats Airin he's Dippers friend."Said Mable.

"Okay, lets get going."Yelled four of them went and Mable spoke with Airin in front.

"Hey, Dipper I just want to tell you that im sorry for everything I did." Said Pacifica

"Its okay, Im sorry for everything I did too."

"Oh, so how do you know that this is the authors lair."She asked curious.

"Well the Author wrote in his book that he would go here as his second lair."

"Okay." The two of them countinued to talk while Airin and Mable talked.

"Hey, Airin why did you and your girlfriend break up." Asked Mable

"Oh, she was cheating on me with someone she meant online."

"Thats terrible."

"Yeah I guess."

"Well Pink Pony Prince... oh yeah im sorry for that I forgot."Mable said with a caring voice.

"No im fine. Im over her."

"Thats good."

"Hey can you promise me something?"Asked Mable

"That no matter what we will always be friends."

"Okay, then you can be the Raindow Pony Princess."

"Thank you!"They both looked at each other happily when Dipper yelled.

"Guys the cave is over here."


End file.
